dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Overlord Ranran/Exalted
|name1 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Gallery |name3 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = |name2 = Exalted Form }} /Ranged/SG) Inflicts damage to one enemy and increases INT for self by 35% for 7 seconds. |activeskill1 = Gigantic Flame ( /Ranged) |flavora1 = This large ball of fire is hot enough to incinerate all life on earth. |aEffect1 = Inflicts 5300% damage to 1 enemy and increases their damage received by 86% for 14.4 seconds. The increased damage can overlay up to 3 times. This skill can only be used during 'Transform: Perfect Harmony". 1 sec |activeskill2 = Festival of Flames ( /Ranged) |flavora2 = Ranran's fiery magic dazzles onlookers. |aEffect2 = Inflicts 4760% damage to all enemies. Decreases their DEF by 42% for 19.8 seconds and inflicts 894% damage per second, with up to 8 overlays. Boss-type enemies take 3x damage per second. This skill can only be used during 'Transform: Perfect Harmony". 1 sec |activeskill3 = Transform: Perfect Harmony ( /Ranged) |flavora3 = Ranran's true magical power is awakened in the form of a Haetae. |aEffect3 = Increases Ranran's damage by 230% for 17 seconds. When this skill ends, deal 8840% to all enemies and inflicts additional damage equal to 40% of your damage while transformed. This skill cannot be removed and Ranran cannot use normal attacks during the transformation. 40 sec |passive1 = Upside Down |flavorp1 = The small child within the Haetae that incinerated the gigantic Erebos looked innocent and scared at the same time. |pEffect1 = Increase Ranran's INT by 173% and damage by 120%. |passive2 = Immortal Flame |flavorp2 = Like an immortal flame, Ranran's magic knows no bounds. |pEffect2 = Enemies suffer 182% more damage, Ranran's Ranged Attack power is increased by 170%. |passive3 = Fiery Liberation |flavorp3 = Unleashing the potential of fire amplifies Ranran's magic. |pEffect3 = Increase Ranran's Ranged Attack Power by 295% and for each additional enhancement, further increase the Ranged Attack power by 12%. Also, Normal Attacks have a chance to decrease 'Transform: Perfect Harmony" cooldown by 10%. |passive4 = Haetae's Power 1 |flavorp4 = Authority over the ancestral Divinia Guardian Haetae can only be inherited by a person of Divinia lineage. |pEffect4 = Each time 'Transform: Perfect Harmony' is used, increase Ranran's Skill Damage by 548% and Ranged Attack power by 492%, maintaining up to 15 overlays. |passive5 = Awakened Haetae |flavorp5 = Guardina Haetae awakens all powers by accepting Ranran as the true heir of House Divinia. |pEffect5 = The duration of 'Transform: Perfect Harmony' is increased to 21 seconds and now increases Ranran's Boss damage by 530% while in the transformation. Also, the additional damage dealt upon the transformation ending is increased to 70% of the damage dealt during the transformation. |passive6 = End of Light |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = Each time 'Transform: Perfect Harmony' is used, increase Ranran's Attack Power by 255% and Ranged Attack Power by 237%, maintaining up to 10 overlays. Also, while transformed, 'Gigantic Flames' deals 2x damage to Boss-types and 'Festival of Flames' deals 8x damage. |passive7 = Lights' Aspirant |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = When using, 'Transform: Perfect Harmony' increase Ranran's Ranged Attack Power by 160%, maintaining up to 10 overlays. Separately, increase allied unit's Ranged Attack Power by 200%. Additionally, increase Ranran's Ranged Attack Power by 260% and for every additional INFINITY enhancement, further increase it by 86%. |normaleffect_ex = |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = This skill's activation is indicated for both parties through a portrait change effect (similar to Transcended Storm Bear). |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = This buff is permanent while the other effects from Become: Mixed Body remain temporarily. |buffs1= |pt1 = Read about Haetae here. }}